1. Technical Field
The present invention embodiments relate to financial transactions, and more specifically, to conducting various actions indicated by a financial card in response to a financial transaction. These actions may include providing information regarding financial transactions (purchases of goods and/or services) by a financial card (credit or debit card) to a public or semi-public forum, such as a social media environment.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Posting information regarding transactions made by a financial card has been developed. However, currently prevailing technology is limited by a number of different factors. For example, some systems require third party access to consumer financial card records, which are analyzed and pertinent information may be subsequently posted. The delay between the analysis of the transaction records and the posting of the transactions may adversely affect time critical marketing strategies. Other systems have no point of sale (POS) mechanism for deciding what is to be posted. Moreover, existing approaches fail to leverage rebates and other incentives in exchange for posts resulting in lackluster adoption of systems that automatically post transactions.
Providing POS mechanisms to accommodate more interchange of information and to allow card holders to enter or provide additional information during a transaction may be achieved, but at the cost of hardware replacement and/or software upgrades to implement suitable protocols at the point of sale.